Three Stories
by SleepinEyes
Summary: 1. Glynda discovers Jaune's forgery of his transcripts. 2. Ruby decides that she wants a big brother. 3. Jaune and Ruby discovers who is the mysterious Prof. Peach.
1. Glynda's Reasons

**A.N.: This small series of stories is to setup a longer one down the line. They are all connected with my previous one,** _ **The Arc Sisters**_ **. The events of the first story are set prior to the last chapter on that story and just after the dance on Volume 2. Please enjoy.**

…

Glynda Goodwitch walked around the corridors of Beacon, and her face clearly was one of displeasure.

The reason for that was one Jaune Arc, and she was in her way to fix that.

She finally discovered how someone as inept as him entered Beacon when she met one of her old teachers for tea and a chat. As they talked, she asked about Jaune, as in his transcripts he was the one that evaluated his skills as enough for Beacon, but the old man had no memory of ever meeting the boy. That was enough to make Glynda dig deeper on the boy's transcripts, founding several inconsistencies, including the fact his medical records curiously left out the fact he was severely sick a few years before.

It was hard to track it down, but she found the illegal entries on Beacon's systems, and only one person had the skills to do this, Mia Arc. But that was not why she was furious, she was furious because Ozpin knew from the start of Jaune's transcripts and yet allowed him to stay at Beacon, and even after she confronted him he would still vouch for the boy's permanence at the school.

She would have nothing of that.

Glynda didn't care if Jaune was unfit for Beacon, she cared about the fact he was risking his own life there. The reason the school had a rigorous screening system wasn't just to get the best students, it was to assure they wouldn't die in the four years they were there, and the teacher certainly would not let Jaune get killed just because he wanted to be a hero.

She could not expel him by Ozpin's order, but she could convince him to leave, and she could be very persuasive when she wished.

With that intent she was going to JNPR's room, but along the way she met with Yang and Ruby.

"Good evening, Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby said in her usual cheerful manner, one cookie in her hand and a bag of them on the other, a recurring scene with the girl.

"Yo." Yang's greeting was more informal but equally cheery. Ms. Goodwitch decided to take the opportunity to make her search easier.

"Good evening, Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long. Would you two know the location of Mr. Arc?" The two sisters shared concerned looks between themselves before answering.

"Is he in trouble?" Ruby asked; her concern evident. Glynda tried to look the less threatening possible to the little girl.

"I want to have a talk with him about his academic merits." The teacher stated and both the girls once again shared looks and awkward grins. The teacher saw that, and wondered if they both were aware of Jaune's forgery.

"Why? Didn't he improve a lot during the last months?" Yang asked and Glynda nodded.

It was true that Jaune had an incredible improvement from when he started to now, even the teacher could see that. He was still subpar to even consider entering Beacon, but now that she knew the truth, it was even more impressive that someone lacking any formal training had gone from zero to what he was showing in such amount of time. Yet she couldn't allow waiting him to come to an acceptable level. It was too risky, as the Grimm were not a threat to be taken lightly.

"I assure you that all I want is talk with him about what is better for him." She spoke sternly, but Ruby clearly was having not of that.

"The better for Jaune is to stay here with his team and friends." The fact she was so promptly defending him got the teacher by surprise. Yang also doing the same was even more surprising.

"He have being studying hard, training even harder. He is a good friend, nice and dedicated. I know that he can be a big dork, but everyone likes him and you can't deny he improved a lot."

"Why both of you are assuming right away that my intention is to make Mr. Arc leave?"

The teacher's question made both girls cringe a bit. Glynda would not be surprised if Jaune's friends were already aware of his misdeeds, and the fact they were so eager to protect him clearly show his character. Yet she reminded herself that good intentions could get the boy killed.

"I just want to talk with him. What will come of this is yet to be decided." Glynda told them in a gentle tone, and Ruby seemed to shrink a little. Yang on the other hand kept the confrontational attitude.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I can tell you of a few skilled people that don't deserve to be here because of their attitude. But I never met someone that fit the image I had in my head of a Huntsman than Jaune. It will be everyone's loss if you let him go."

"Ms. Xiao Long, I will take in consideration everything. But I need to be objective, and while I am sure your feelings would be appreciated by Mr. Arc, an underprepared Huntsman like him would not last on the field. I am pretty sure you both would rather see him safe."

Both Ruby and Yang got silent. It was obvious both girls had a soft spot for him, and Glynda wouldn't deny to herself she also wanted him to succeed. But her obligations as a teacher would force her to put those wishes behind her. She started to walk away when Yang gentle held her by her arms.

"Just... listen to him, OK. Once he tells you his reasons, you will want him to stay. I know I want." Glynda just nodded and walked away, a concerned Yang and Ruby watched the teacher leaving. Yang finally let a sigh out and placed an arm around a sad Ruby. "Don't worry, I am sure when she hear what he have to say she will understand."

"I hope so, he is my best friend."

"Aww, are you falling for him?" Yang teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Nope. But the way you defended him, maybe you are. 'I know I want'?"

Yang was left speechless as Ruby walked away, giggling. She followed her and was set to dispel that wrong impression. Of course she wasn't falling for him, he was not her type. No matter how much she thought his eyes were gorgeous and he was too adorkable.

…

Ms. Goodwitch stopped by JNPR's door and knocked. She hoped she could talk privately with Jaune. It was clear that if she did that with his friends near they all would jump in his defense, so she would have to take him somewhere away from them. The one to open the door was Ren, since the only other one in the room couldn't do it.

"Mr. Lie, why is Ms. Valkyrie tied in her blanket?" She questioned as she saw a smiling Nora trying to escape her 'burrito'.

"You know how Nora can be too energetic? Well… Pyrrha forgot her coffee unattended and Nora drank it." He justified.

"Come on Renny! I just want to try to ride a Nevermore! Ruby and Weiss did it! Or being launched by a Deathstalker like Jaune had!" She shouted happily. Glynda decided it was better to just ignore it.

"Talking about Mr. Arc, is he here?"

"No, he is with Pyrrha, I believe training." Ren answered, but he wondered what the teacher wanted with his team leader. Jaune could be a bit of oblivious and awkward, but he was a very loyal friend and one of the few people Ren ever met that could keep Nora's over the top antics in check.

"Does he train with her often?" She wondered and Ren nodded. That explained his sudden improvement in combat.

"Every night he is not with someone else studying."

"I see. Do you mind to tell me where they might be, I have a serious issue to discuss with him." Ren considered her request for a bit. She looked very serious and Yang had sent a message to keep her away from Jaune, despite not providing any details. So he was considering the pros and cons of disclosing such information.

Nora wasn't considering _it_. Or anything at all.

"Don't tell her they are on the western roof!"

"I see. Thanks, Ms. Valkyrie." Before she could turn around, Ren spoke to her.

"He is a formidable team leader. And a good friend."

"I will take your appraisal for him in consideration, Mr. Lie." She left promptly after and Ren sat by Nora's side, hoping for the best.

"Sorry Renny." She apologized, and he smiled at her and petted her head.

"It is alright, Nora. Once the coffee stops affecting you, we will go find Jaune." She gave him a toothy smile and resumed trying to get out of her 'burrito'.

…

Glynda wondered exactly what Jaune Arc said to them now as she was blocked from her way by Weiss, Blake and Velvet. It was clear now that his friends were all keeping her from reaching the boy, what was just delaying the inevitable. It was clear that he had made deep connections with them, but that wouldn't save him from the Grimm. In fact, it could even put them in danger if they tried to cover for him.

"If this is about Mr. Arc…"

"He deserves to be here." Blake said first, and that surprised Glynda as the Faunus girl was usually not prone to emotional reactions. "He wants to protect everyone, including the Faunus. We need more people like him, not less."

"He treats everyone fairly." Velvet added shyly, considering Jaune was one of her few friends that never cared about her Faunus heritage.

"This is not about his character, Ms. Scarlatina, Ms. Belladonna. It is about his academic performance." She justified, and this time it was Weiss that spoke.

"That we are working hard to fix. He can be a bit of a dunce, but he is a quick learner and I would hate to see our efforts being wasted." Weiss told in a very serious tone, but somehow Glynda saw something beyond that. She sighed and put a hand on her forehead.

"I promise you all that all you have said to me will be taken in consideration. But I will talk with Mr. Arc, one way or another. So, could you please allow me to?"

The three girls moved out of the way and Glynda passed through. She was starting to get more angry at how she was looking like the villainess there if she just did her job an convinced Jaune of quitting. But again, she repeated to herself that if he died, his numerous and dedicated friends would grief as intensely as they were trying to protect him.

As she approached the roof she could hear the sounds of swords clashing and slowly approached it. She saw Jaune and Pyrrha training, and she could understand now why he improved so much in such short time. He clearly showed more coordination and better posture, and no longer could be said he was an amateur, but yet she could see many flaws in his strikes. He spun to attack and missed, finally dropping on the floor.

"Jaune, we have being training for an hour, you are too tired to continue." Pyrrha said as she also recovered her breath. Glynda hid herself from their views, wanting to listen to that exchange.

"More five minutes." He answered as he tried and failed to get up. Glynda admired his determination, certainly, but worried about him pushing too hard.

"No. You will end up hurting yourself if we continue. And then we won't be able to train tomorrow." Pyrrha answered and sat by his side. "I know you want to live to the legacy of your ancestors but…"

"That is not why I want to be a hero…" The statement shocked both women listening to him talk. "Yeah, I was inspired by the tales of my ancestors, but I am not here because I wanted to live to their names. I don't care if I never got a big statue or my name on History books."

"So…" Pyrrha spoke and he sat up.

"They become heroes because they protected others, and that is what I want to do. I want to protect my family, my friends, you…. Though I am clearly leagues away to be able to protect you…" He said dejected, and looked on his feet, completely missing Pyrrha's red face and warm smile.

"Jaune, you had no prior training before Beacon. Of course you would be far from us. But most people here have being training for years. I was trained since I was seven. And you improved incredible fast in those few months. What would take any other years to learn, you assimilated in months!" She said as she rested her hand on his shoulder. Jaune sighed and put his one over hers.

"And yet it is not enough. I can see this in Ms. Goodwitch's eyes every time I got defeated in the arena." That surprised both Pyrrha and Glynda.

"What are you talking about? She is just doing her job of pointing where you need to improve." Pyrrha gently said and Jaune groaned.

"I know, but when she looks at me, I can see she only worries about me, like she believes I can get hurt any time. It is the same look my mom and my sisters gave me when I was sick and still wanted to train. I don't want Ms. Goodwitch to worry about me, or you or my friends." He confessed, and Pyrrha gently hugged him by his side and rested her head in his shoulder.

"Jaune, that is why you have being training harder than anyone else." She gently caressed his hair, and Jaune smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. But I still feel bad for not telling Ms. Goodwitch and Ozpin the truth…"

"Jaune! I thought we agreed to only tell them when you become good enough to deserve being here!" Pyrrha almost begged him. The fear of someone forcing her apart of her partner, the one person that allowed her to just be a teenage girl too painful to bear.

"I know. I just feel bad for sneaking my way here. But sometimes the guilty is too much, and I think you would do better with a competent partner instead of me." To that sentence Pyrrha's answer was cupping his face and making him stares into her emerald eyes.

"No! I told you before you are the partner I wanted. If you leave Beacon, I will leave too." She said in such sincerity that Jaune could only stare back in shock. She rested her forehead on his before continuing. "I want to be a Huntress as much as you, but if you leave, or if they send you away, I will go with you, and we will become unlicensed hunters for all I care."

"Ms. Nikos, Mr. Arc, I was seeking for you." Glynda finally decided to leave the corner she was hiding, and surprised the two that stumbled to get upright. They looked surprised and scared at the teacher, not knowing if she heard all of their talk.

"You…was?" Jaune asked genuinely surprised. Since their scrolls were in a corner they missed everyone's messages.

"Yes, I have. It is about your academic records and performance…" She saw Jaune going pale at that, and Pyrrha grabbed his arm as if the teacher was going to disappear with the boy immediately. "I believe your previous trainers failed with certain basic notions that you should be aware, therefore I am going to provide supplementary lessons for you every Saturday afternoon. This is mandatory, Mr. Arc."

"Wait... what?" Jaune couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Mr. Arc. I will provide you extra lessons. And I also think you should listen to your partner and not overexert yourself during your training." She reiterated, and Jaune left a smile of relieve, as did Pyrrha before she hugged him again.

"I will do my best to be up your standards, MS. Goodwitch." He finally said and received a stern smile from Ms. Goodwitch. She couldn't find in her heart to send him away, after all.

"So Jaune-Jaune can stay?" Nora questioned as her head, and everyone else's head popped up from the door that granted access to the roof.

"I just wanted to talk with him, Ms. Valkyrie; everything else was your own conclusions." Ms. Goodwitch stated as everyone started to enter the roof. "I am going now, and I strongly suggest you all get some rest. I will be waiting for you on Saturday, Mr. Arc. I will send the details to your scroll, and I hope you to fully commit to our training."

"Certainly Ms. Goodwitch."

As she left the roof she could hear all the talking and laughs. She hoped to not regret her decision, but seeing how much Jaune's friends liked him, and how much he leaving would affect them, she concluded it would be much worse that than going one extra mile to help him.

Besides, as she turned on last time to see his friends all around him talking and teasing him, she knew that they really needed people like him around. As Ozpin said to her once sometimes what you needed wasn't an invincible warrior, but someone to connect people. Clearly, Jaune was the later.

And maybe with her help, he could be the former too.

…

 _ **Next: Ruby wants a big brother.**_


	2. Big Brother

Ruby fidgeted again. Her small figure walked side to side as she looked at JNPR's door. She made a decision last night, after the Arc sisters left and she saw how happy they were with Jaune, and how sad he became after they left. Family was very important to them both, and she had Yang there for her, but the knight left a rather big, loving family behind him so he could realize his dream. So she decided it was time for her to do something for him, and in a way, for her too.

"Ruby?" The girl jumped back as Jaune opened the door just to find her there. He gave her a concerned look as she just stood in the middle of the corridor. "Is something wrong?"

"Wrong? No! No, everything is OK. I was… just wondering how you are feeling?" She asked with honest concern towards him.

"I am fine. Just missing my sisters already, you know? After spending all my life with them, it still feels weird not being with them most of the time." He confessed, and Ruby smiled with her cheeks tinted pink.

"It must feel nice having such a big family. Yang is great and all, but she has her own life and can't stay by me all the time." Ruby's tone was almost a lament.

"That doesn't happen with seven sisters. If you want to, if Yang is too busy and I am not, we can hang out." He suggested as he gently ruffled her hair. She blushed and fidgeted again.

"Jaune… Would you… would you like to be…" Jaune widened his eyes in surprise. Would his very first friend at Beacon going to confess to him? Certainly she was nice and quirky, and pretty to boot, but he wasn't sure how to react to a sudden… "…be my big brother?"

As she said that they heard six loud thuds coming from their rooms and turned around. Inside JNPR's room there was a relieved Pyrrha, a disappointed Nora and a stoic but surprised Ren. The door from RWBY's room opened violently as Yang walked out of it and looked at the two teens with a mix of confusion and anger.

"Rubes, this is why you were so nervous this morning?" She questioned and Ruby shyly spoke again.

"Yeah... I mean, everyone was so happy yesterday and I just wanted to know what having a big brother feels like…" Jaune finally smiled and chuckled again as the girl spoke. Of course Ruby would think of something like that. Besides, it was not like that would change anything between them.

"I would love to have a little sister like you, Ruby." His answer was rewarded with a tight hug from the small girl, while Yang grabbed him by his collar.

"I am warning you, lover boy, no funny business with my sister." She growled at him and he just smiled nervously back.

"Yang, I give you my word that I will treat Ruby as one of my sisters." He affirmed, and Ruby laughed.

"Of course you will, since now you are my big brother." She once again hugged him and smiled, while Jaune just ruffled her hair.

Yang smiled and decided that was just a phase and it was actually sweet, so she would allow it, for now. Pyrrha also thought it would be just as always was, and smiled relieved it wasn't a love confession. It was not like the two team leaders would be together all the time.

…

They were together all the time.

It was not that they acted like they were in love. But Ruby was always around him, laughing and talking of her day and weird ideas, while Jaune listened and offered advice, and they helped each other and shared a lot of their time. Ruby also started to call him big bro all the time, and Jaune sometimes would call her sis. To everyone it was sweet and heartwarming.

Everyone not called Pyrrha Nikos or Yang Xiao Long, that is.

For Pyrrha it was simple a question of Ruby taking the alone time with the knight from her. Now even when they were sparring the younger girl was nearby, cheering and helping, and that made more difficult for the Spartan to clue the oblivious boy on her own feelings. While she had no jealousy towards Ruby, she still lamented the time taken from her.

Yang was another story, she was fuming with jealousy. Of course she recognized that Jaune and Ruby weren't romantically involved, but now her big sister feelings all wanted to push Jaune away of her cute little sister. After all, the reaper was HER young sister, not his, he had enough of them, and the brawler didn't want to share.

But at that moment Jaune was tutoring Ruby at the library, no matter how weird that sounded.

"This is too booooring!" Ruby complained as she pushed the old book about past military battles back. "Why are we studying battles that happened before our grandmas were even born? What those have to do with hunting Grimm?"

"Rubes, learning strategies of the past, even if the scale is different, can be helpful on the future. You will learn of their mistakes and avoid them." Jaune explained to her as he helped her with her studies. Certainly Jaune lacked a lot of basic knowledge when he started, but he caught with everyone else in record time, only lacking now in combat skill.

"Since when you become so knowledgeable? When I met you, you couldn't differentiate an Ursa from a Beowulf…"

"Ouch, sis, ouch." She giggled as he called her 'sis', something he spoke rarely since he agreed to be her honorary big brother. "Look, let's make a deal. You study and score a good grade, and I will make you cookies with extra chocolate chips."

"You are the best big bro ever!" She hugged him and jumped a little before returning to read the book, Jaune just smiled at her.

Unbeknownst to the duo, Yang was glaring at them with shining red eyes, hidden behind a shelf.

Pyrrha looked sad that Ruby could be so outgoing with Jaune while she couldn't while behind another shelf.

Unknown to them all, three shadowy figures looked at the duo behind yet another shelf.

…

"Rubes, I am pretty sure this is a bad idea."

"Come on big bro, this will be AWESOME!"

Ruby was messing with Jaune's shield, installing something she called reactive armor, while Jaune called it freaking plastic explosives attached to his arm. According to the young reaper, the explosives could be used as a defensive maneuver, using the directed force of the explosion to deflect attacks. According to the knight attaching explosives to anything you don't want to be exploded was an awful idea.

"Look, if someone launches a missile at you, this could save your life." She explained again as she gave the shield back to him. It looked the same except thicker and heavier.

"Why someone would even do that?" Jaune questioned as he saw the terrifying red button she installed in the handle of the shield.

"Or if a big bad Ursa try to eat you, you can blow him to pieces with that."

"And me along the way!" He protested and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me. I know what I am doing."

"Why this doesn't make me feel safer at all…" Jaune said as Ruby took something from her pocket and walked a few dozen meters from him. "Is that a hand grenade?"

"Yep. I will throw it at you and when it is closer, you push the button."

"Can we discuss this…"

She just threw the grenade at him.

…

"What were you two thinking?" Ms. Goodwitch walked in front of Ruby and Jaune, the two covered in black soot from the explosion of the reactive armor the girl installed on the knight's shield.

"But it worked!" Ruby protested, and the teacher glared at her.

"Ms. Rose, the fact you two opened a hole in the ground and got unconscious tell me it didn't worked." Ruby frowned and got quiet at it, the teacher just sighed. "From now on, any new experimentation with weapons will be done under supervision. And Mr. Arc, I expect you to keep your 'sister' out of trouble."

They both nodded in agreement. Glynda knew of their arrangement, and was actually happy about it, as that meant Ruby had someone nice to take care of her, since Yang was as much of a troublemaker as her, while Jaune had a very good head on his shoulders, aside his obliviousness. But she also knew they were still teenagers in need of supervision. She just hopped they wouldn't make her their honorary mother.

"Now, you two go take a bath and please, don't give me more trouble than I already have."

They nodded and walked away, but traded a few 'I said you' and 'come on, it was fun' with some playful shoves. She rolled her eyes and smiled, just hoping those two would behave when she wasn't looking.

Three shadowy figures had different thoughts.

…

Jaune and Ruby where eating ice-cream at the city's park, in one of their days off. The young girl demanded him to accompany her to try the new 'cookies within cookies covered in cookies' flavor, and he was happy, if not a bit coerced, in oblige. Now he was eating with her what could only be defined as an attack to the natural order of things in frozen dessert form.

"This. Is. Delicious!" Ruby said as she ate the unholy ice-cream.

"I am pretty sure I have diabetes know. In fact, I should get you checked considering how much sugar you eat." Jaune answered as he also ate his, except not as pleased as his friend.

"Psshh. I will let you know I am healthy as possible. Besides, I burn these calories faster than I consume them." She added and Jaune chuckled.

"You won't find a boyfriend or girlfriend easy that way." Ruby glared with indignant surprise at her friend.

"I don't need one; I have my beloved Crescent Rose! Besides, why people like to get all kissy with each other?"

"One day you will find someone that will change your mind, sis. Someone that will make you forget to think and just stay by this person side forever." Ruby smirked at the sappy comment.

"Did my big bro have found someone like that yet?"

"I thought Weiss was the one, but, you know, I think wasn't her after all."

"How about Pyrrha? Or maybe Yang?" She suggested and he laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah, like two of the most awesome and beautiful girls I ever met would even look at me like that." Ruby just rolled her eyes and shove him hard on the ribs. "Hey!"

"Sometimes you can be so blind, big brother." His answer was to use his handkerchief and clean her face that was covered in ice-cream and cookie crumbs.

"And sometimes I forgot you are fifteen. How can you be at the same time wise beyond your years and so childish?" She pouted and they giggled at him.

A redhaired girl with green eyes watched from afar and had to contain herself to not interrupt them.

So did three shadowy figures.

…

"Pyrrha, have I offended you in some way recently?" Jaune questioned as he was stuck in the wall of their training spot in the roof by his partner's weapon.

"No. You just have being spending so much time with Ruby that I decided that you needed to be trained harder." She calmly stated, but had a displeased look on her eyes.

"Tell that to my ribs. Besides, it is not like I have neglecting my studies or our training. Ruby was just feeling a bit under the weather and needed someone to talk with that wouldn't tease her or treat her like a child." He said as he struggled in his attempts to free himself.

"You know, maybe you could ask her to spar with you since you two are so close now." Jaune widened his eyes and finally freed himself of Miló, and approached Pyrrha with a careful pace.

"Pyr, come on, you can't do that. I still need you. Damn, I probably will need you for as long as I am here." She sighed and turned around shyly towards him.

"But Ruby is closer to you than me…"

"Hey, nobody is closer to me than you. You are my best friend, my partner. Ruby can be like a little sister to me, but you are the person I feel more comfortable with." He said as he gently put his hands on her shoulders. Pyrrha decided to be bold and hugged him. Jaune was surprised at first, but hugged her back.

"Thanks, Jaune… Now…" she playfully pushed him back and readied her weapons. "Are you ready to fight?"

"Just… try to not hurt me so much…" He answered with his own weapons ready.

…

"I am just saying you are spending too much time with him." Yang said as she discussed with Ruby in their room. Blake and Weiss watched impassive to the exchange between the sisters.

"Come on, I spend time with Jaune all the time… Uh, interesting sentence…"

"Exactly! Rubes, you have barely spent time with your team since you started to play little sister-slash-big brother with Jaune." Yang justified and Ruby crossed her arms, looking offended at the affirmation.

"Of course I have! It is just... you all have your own interests, like Blake and her books, Weiss and… heiress stuff? Anyway, even you are either on the city or hanging out with your own friends!" Ruby justified, and Yang groaned at it.

"If you were feeling lonely, you could have talked to me. I am your big sister after all."

"You are, but sometimes… You all forget I am fifteen, not seven. He can just see me as a little sister, but he listens to me and treats me like a grown up girl." She justified, but Yang still was concerned over her.

"Are you in love with him?"

"What, no! He is just like a brother to me! And besides, if I was, why would you care? He is nice!"

"Yes, he is, but you are MY baby sister and I worry about you!"

"Yang, are you jealous?" Weiss chimed in, making Yang glare at the heiress in surprise and shock.

"What, jealous of vomit boy. Pshh. He is a nice guy but not my type." At this, Weiss widened her eyes and smirked after.

"I meant jealous of Ruby having a brotherly relationship with the dunce, not of you being attracted to him. But now, I am starting to think you might be attracted to his 'gorgeous blue eyes' as you said once." Yang gasped in shock over the affirmation, until Ruby decided to participate.

"Yang, I will let you know that I approve of you two. Then Jaune would be my real brother!" Ruby shouted, and Yang looked at Blake for help.

"You will have to engage Pyrrha in mortal combat for him, but I will be rooting for you."

"YOU ALL ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Yang yelled, while the three girls kept pestering her.

…

"Is this how we will do from now on?" Jaune questioned Pyrrha as once again she nailed him against the wall with her spear.

The Spartan wasn't angry because Ruby suggested Jaune should marry Yang so the two of them could be real brother and sister during lunch. She surely wasn't angry because Weiss, Nora and even Blake seemed to support the idea. She certainly wasn't angry because Yang was blushing and failing in denying any attraction to the knight. And absolutely she wasn't angry because the boy suggested, even if jokingly, that he and Yang would need to go out in a date first.

Nope, she wasn't angry because she didn't have a proper date with the object of her affections yet. And she would punch anyone saying otherwise.

"We definitely need to up the notch of your training." She said, trying to sound as composed as ever. "Maybe increase the hours, especially on the weekends, starting this Saturday."

"Can we do that next one? I got two coupons for free cake on that new store that will open this weekend and was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He said as he still tried to get free of the weapon.

"Just… the two of us?" She asked hopefully, and Jaune nodded.

"It is a closed event and I just got two tickets."

"Are you sure you don't want to go with Yang or Ruby?"

"Of course I do. I know how much you love chocolate cake and I didn't even think of anyone else I would bring with me."

Pyrrha had to use all of her willpower to not give him a kiss. She was actually about to do that when Ruby entered the roof. The Spartan cursed her luck as she spun to look the younger redhead.

"Oh, hey Pyrrha… look, I am sorry if I upset you. I know you like Jaune but teasing Yang was hmmfff…." The Spartan put her hand gently over the smaller girl mouth and turned around to see if Jaune listened to that. She was surprised to not see him nailed to the wall… Or anywhere.

"Jaune?"

…

The boy woke up in a dim lit room, tied to a wooden chair. He looked around to see he was in a small room, some sort of storage, a single lamp trying to illuminate the place. He tried to break free, but even after putting some muscle it was still not enough to rip the ropes. It was then that he felt a presence in the room.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't one mister Jaune Arc…" A clearly male voice started, menacingly.

"Who are you people?" He shouted as two other presences made they known.

"I will tell who we are, Mr. Arc…"

More lights got turned on revealing the small room was covered in pictures and drawings of Ruby, and a feel shelves were filled with plastic dolls shaped like the girl. The three boys' presents were students at Beacon, all wearing black t-shirts with varied drawings of Ruby printed one. One of them even had a body pillow with a rather suggestive drawing of the young redhead drew on it.

"We are the Ruby Rangers! We will not let you put your filthy hands on our sweet angel!" The first boy declared to an utterly baffled and speechless Jaune.

"You are guilty of being too close to our angel!" A second one said as he pressed a picture of Jaune holding hands with the girl, though that was because she was dragging him to a weapon shop.

"You even forced her to call you 'big bro'! You know how jealous we are of you right now!" The one with the body pillows said as he humped the object, disgusting Jaune.

"So, in order to protect our little angel, we need to get rid of you, Mr. Arc! Then she will notice me and we will do this and that and…" The boy apparently lost it as he imagined many things Jaune couldn't nor wanted to imagine.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think I have something with Ruby? She is like a little sister to me!"

"BLASPHEMY! Only we can call her that!" The trio exclaimed at the same time, making Jaune groan.

"I wanted to not do that, but… YANG, I FOUND SOME PERVERTS WITH PICTURES OF RUBY!" He shouted and smiled at the trio. They laughed at the boy.

"We are in the abandoned storehouse at the basement of Beacon. Do you think Yang could hear you from here?" one of them said, but Jaune kept smiling.

"You underestimate the powers of a big sister." As he finished, the door violently opened, with a blonde girl with red eyes and fiery hair entering and looking at the situation. She approached Jaune and broke the chair with a punch, freeing Jaune of it. "Will you need help with disposing the bodies?"

"I don't think there will be much left to dispose of. Just be a sweetheart and look out for me?" She winked at Jaune. The boy nodded and left the room as the brawler armed Ember Celica and put cartridges in their chambers. "Now boys, let me tell you all why ogling MY little sister is a big, big mistake."

…

"Thanks for the heads up, Jauney." Yang said as she left the room, and the knight just decided to not question her after all the screaming and shooting he heard. "You acted like a good brother…"

"Hey, I would have done that for any one of you. You are all my friends." He said as they walked away from the room. Yang smiled and decided to tease him a little.

"Oh, so if it was my fanclub you wouldn't have joined it?"

"Yang, I am a big fan of yours, but I certainly prefer to be your friend." He answered and she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and locking her arms on his. "Come on, we have being searching for you."

…

"So, do any of you have any idea why I found three students unconscious on the basement, with several burned photos, melted plastic and ripped t-shirts, most of them vaguely resembling Ms. Rose?" Ms. Goodwitch asked teams RWBY and JNPR in the mess hall.

"Nope." They all said at the same time, making Ms. Goodwitch raise an eyebrow.

"Very well… Since the three boys apparently don't remember what happened, I will just assume it was a gas leak that exploded." She said before turning and leaving, and the group finally relaxed a little.

"I really hope I don't have a bunch of creeps doing the same to me." Weiss spoke first, missing Ren subtle smile as he knew that every lady in that table had their creepy fanclub, and all of them hated Jaune with a passion. But he expected his team leader to survive.

"I am sorry you got in trouble because of me, Jaune… Maybe I really should cut with the little sister act…" Ruby sadly apologized, but the knight just ruffled her hair.

"It was not your fault. Besides, your big sister already solved it." He said and Yang hugged Ruby.

"Yeah, Rubes. That is what big sisters and brothers are for." She winked at Jaune with that comment, and Ruby smiled brightly again. She then produced a few papers from her poach.

"Well, in that case, you know a few languages, right, big bro?" Jaune just nodded, one of the few things navy school proved useful to him. "I found this story on the floor while searching for you and it uses a lot of weird words. For example, what _yaoi_ hole means?"

There was a lot of drink spilling at that, except for Nora, who didn't knew what that meant either and Ren, that was too busy screaming internally to manifest any reaction externally. Jaune was coughing, Weiss, Pyrrha and especially Blake were blushing, while Yang's eyes turned red and she stood there agape.

"What the hell are in this paper?" Yang questioned and Ruby shrugged.

"I am not sure. For example, here says 'Haruto thrust his long, hard sword into Hosuke tight _yaoi_ hole…'" Blake immediately took the script form the reapers hand.

"I will found whoever wrote this and have a stern talk with her… or him." She spoke softly, but still blushing. Because of course Blake wasn't the one who wrote a _Ninjas of Love_ fanfiction for a contest, and definitely t wasn't her that lost it while searching for Jaune earlier. Definitely.

"Come on, what this means?" Ruby pouted at Jaune.

"I think this is a job for a big sister." He threw the ball at Yang, which stared angrily at him.

"I am certain this is privilege of older brothers that know many, many interesting words in several languages." She retorted, and soon they were all yelling and shouting at each other about what to do with Ruby.

Completely ignoring the several shadowy figures wanting to get rid of a certain knight.

…

 **A.N.: Thanks to reader volcaniclord for suggesting this story. ;D**


	3. Peachy

"Why Prof. Peach need those things again?" Ruby wondered as she and Jaune walked towards the mysterious professor's office. Jaune carried a big box full of live beetles that they were forced to collect at Forever Fall Forest. "And what those have to do with becoming a Huntress?"

"I am certain they have a purpose, Rubes. Besides, didn't we kill a bunch of Grimm while collecting those?"

Ruby nodded as they approached the office. They would usually just drop the box at the door, as no one have ever saw Prof. Peach before. She would just left some recommended reading and some outdoor assignment, which wasn't so bad. But curiosity was so big that the pool Yang organized about the identity of the teacher was already in the thousands of lien. Their plans changed as they saw smoke coming from the door and heard a small yelp coming from inside the room.

They didn't hesitate into pushing the door down and entering.

They got surprised to see the office was a big laboratory filled with all types of tubes and weird glass contraptions. Ruby turned the lights one as the smoke quickly dissipated through the open door. They walked around searching for the voice they heard, and found in the middle of the lab a young girl with a lab coat covering her red t-shirt plus black skirt and converses combo. She had dark pink and sakura pink colored hair, alternated in stripes, big dark pink eyes behind thin rimmed glasses, and a cute long striped tail also pink and sakura colored. On top of her head two cute round ears.

"Hey, are you OK?" Jaune asked as he offered her a hand. She looked at him and looked incredible nervous, her mouth slightly open. Ruby joined them and also offered the girl a hand.

"Come on, we won't hurt you." The young girl nodded and accepted the offered hands, getting up. Ruby felt a little envy as she saw that despite the girl being shorter than her, she had a more curvy body.

"I am Jaune Arc, this is my friend Ruby Rose. We are first years here. I never saw you before, are you a veteran?" The girl looked at her feet and shook her head. "Oh, maybe Prof. Peach's assistant?"

"N-no…" her voice was almost a whisper, but it had some musical quality to it.

"Come on big bro, let's just deliver the beetles and let her work." Ruby said and Jaune got back to retrieve the box while Ruby turned to talk with the petit Faunus girl again. "So, could you sign the delivery for us… And excuse us for breaking your door? We thought you were in danger…"

"I-it w-was j-just a-a f-formula t-that I m-miscalculated." The girl answered as she signed the paper for Ruby, while Jaune put the box on the ground near her. She finished signing in and gave the paper back to the redhead.

"Awww, your signature is like Prof. Peach's, a drawing of a peach!" The reaper exclaimed as Jaune looked at it.

"Errr, Rubes, I think it is Prof. Peach's signature." He said as he stared at the smaller girl, she just blushing under his stare.

"This can't be unless this cute girl is Prof. Peach, right?" Ruby stared at the girl and she just shuffled a little, looking at her shoes again. "Wait, you are Prof. Peach! This is… SO COOL!"

The young teacher didn't understand why that girl was so happy about it. She always expected that once the students discovered who she was, they would all complain about someone their age teaching, and especially being a Faunus, but Ruby seemed to think that was actually incredible, while Jaune just looked surprised. It was him that held Ruby of her barrage of questions by pulling the reaper by her hood.

"Sis, I think you are scaring Prof. Peach. It was nice to finally meet you, professor. If you need any help, you can call me or Rubes here. I am leader of team JNPR and she is leader of team RWBY, despite being just fifteen." At that the Faunus girl stared at Ruby with big surprise and admiration.

"J-just f-fifteen?" Ruby gave a proud nod at that. "T-that i-is i-incredible…"

"Not as much as you being a teacher despite being so young!" the red-haired girl retorted with the same level of appreciation.

"Maybe she just looks younger than us, Rubes." Jaune wondered, but the teacher shook her head again.

"I-I a-am e-eighteen…" Jaune just stood there shocked at first, but then nodded in appreciation.

"You must be really smart to be a teacher at such young age. Well, we need to go back to our teammates. Hope we can meet again, professor. Come on Rubes, she probably has lots of work to do. Oh, and sorry for the door again."

"N-no p-problem. I-I w-will t-tell G-Glynda to f-fix it." She nodded a few times as to reaffirm her point.

"Well, see you then."

"Yeah, I will come to visit if you don't mind." Ruby smiled toothily and the shy professor just nodded in affirmation. The two students then finally left, followed by curious eyes behind glasses.

…

"I am telling you it is a prank. No way Prof. Peach is someone just a year older than us." Weiss said as Ruby told them of their encounter in team RWBY's room. Everyone except Nora was skeptical over the tale, but no one as much as Weiss and Yang, the former because she couldn't accept they were taking assignments of someone so young and the later over the possibility of losing a bet.

"Yeah, lil sis. It was probably just some assistant the real professor hired. Come on." Yang supported the heiress, and Ruby pouted.

"I don't think she would lie to us if she wasn't Prof. Peach. Besides, why it is so hard to believe? I mean, I think only Ms. Goodwitch was what you could expect of a Beacon's teacher, after all." Jaune added his own two cents, and the group resumed to discuss it when Blake hear soft knocks on their door, and only her cat ears could take notice of them. She stood up to open the door and got surprised to see Prof. Peach standing there.

"H-hello. I-is t-this M-miss R-Rose's r-room?" She said shyly as all eyes inside stared at her. Ruby smiled and got up to talk with the girl.

"Hi, Prof. Peach. What can I do for you?" Ruby smiled as the shy girl apparently tried to escape Blake's surprised stare.

"I-I w-wanted t-to a-ask i-if y-your t-team w-would l-like t-to g-go i-in a-an e-expedition w-with m-me t-tomorrow to t-the T-Thunderous T-Tundras…." She spoke and cast her eyes down. "I-I w-will g-give e-extra c-credits…"

"Of course, professor!" She grinned at their stunned friends, while Jaune chuckled at their reactions.

"J-Jaune… M-Mister A-Arc's t-team i-is a-also i-invited." She spoke a little more loudly so the boy could hear.

"Certainly professor." He spoke softly and with a big, satisfied smile.

"G-good… I-I w-will s-sent t-the d-details t-to y-your s-scrolls. S-sleep w-well." She didn't waste time leaving, apparently that level of social interaction too much for her.

"She can't be Prof. Peach…" Weiss spoke after Ruby closed the door. "She is too cute to be a teacher!"

"That… wasn't the reaction I expected…" Yang considered, still believing that was an elaborated prank before their scrolls beeped, and they saw the assignment there, from the official Beacon system. "She IS Prof. Peach!"

"I told you so." Ruby answered smugly. Being right never felt so sweet.

…

The next day they got to the landing stripe to find the old pilot Cid talking with Prof. Peach as he made the last checks on the bullhead. She was wearing a big trench coat over her petit body and it was kind of cute and goofy at the same time. Teams JNPR and RWBY also were wearing their winter attire as the Thunderous Tundra was always a cold place, and subjected to constant storms, therefore the name.

"Hey, teach." Yang was the first to speak, and the shy girl turned around and smiled for the first time since they met.

"M-morning, M-miss. Xi-Xi-Xi…" Yang rolled her eyes and put a hand on Prof. Peach's shoulder.

"Look, no need to be all formal around us. We are all the same age here, OK. Just call me Yang and we are all peachy."

"Yang, can you hold your puns with a teacher, at least?" Weiss protested, and they heard a small laugh from Prof. Peach. It was so adorable that they ahd to resist the urge to not glomp her on spot.

"T-then c-call m-me R-Rouge." She said as she turned and boarded the aircraft, clearly having made an effort to say that.

"Wow, she really is shy. Shyer than Velvet." Jaune commented as they started loading the aircraft, but then Cid pushed him and Ruby apart.

"Now, clear yer ears ya old brats. I like that little girl more than any of the weirdos they call teachers here and then most of ya. So keep her safe and I won't throw y'all of my ship, are we clear?"

"Yes?" Jaune answered and the old pilot nodded and patted them hard on their backs before boarding the bullhead, soon followed by everyone else.

…

"Why are we gathering moss, and especially, why are we gathering moss in the middle of the scariest place on Remnant?!" Weiss shouted as another thunder cracked nearby, making her flinch. Nora was stuck with Ren like she was his backpack, and even Blake was around Yang's legs.

"Yeah, what do you even need this for, Rouge?" Ruby asked as she used the blade of her weapon to scratch moss of some rocks.

"G-Grimm r-repellent…" she said in her usual low voice while she examined the samples the students brought back to her.

"Moss can repel Grimm?" Ruby asked as she examined the grey and green stuff.

"N-not b-by i-itself. B-but I a-am d-developing a f-formula t-that s-shows p-promise. F-freshly m-made it w-works, b-but it l-lost i-its p-properties q-quick." The teacher explained, receiving a series of impressed looks.

"Wow, that explains why you are a teacher after all." Yang commented and received a cute smile back from her. "You know, I am sure people would love you, why hide?"

"N-no…" She just said, and Blake finally spoke.

"I don't think many students would give her the due respect since she is the same age or even younger than many of them. And that is not even considering she is a Faunus." Rouge nodded agreeing with the black haired girl.

"This is ridiculous, you are a teacher, and you are awesome for doing this kind of research." Jaune said first, supported by all other students.

"Thank you." She said with a bright smile before being swarmed by half of them. "WHA?"

"Too adorables! Can't resist!" Yang said first, while Weiss, Ruby and Pyrrha also hugged the tiny teacher.

"W-wha?" She blinked and blushed surprised.

"You do know you all are hugging a teacher?" Ren said, and the four girls finally let go of her, leaving behind a really surprised, really red face, and incredibly happy Rouge.

…

"T-thanks f-for t-the h-help." The professor said as they left the aircraft while she carried a big bag full of moss between her arms.

The mission gone almost all right until a few Grimm decided to meet them. Said Grimm learned a valuable lesson about not messing with powerful, fully armed teenagers. Or at least they would have if they weren't, you know, dead. Cid didn't throw them from the bullhead, what also was a big plus.

"Hey, it is our job after all." Nora said with a big smile. The teacher smiled back before stumbling upon someone and falling on her butt. When she looked up, she was mesmerized by the sight.

"Sorry about that." Velvet said as she helped the petit girl up. "I never saw you around before."

"I-I-I…"

"Hey Vel, I see you met Prof. Rouge Peach." Ruby said as she approached, and Velvet looked with admiration at the teacher.

"You are Prof. Peach? It is a pleasure to meet you!" Velvet said as she extended a hand to Rouge, that awkwardly take it. "I need to go now, my team is going on an assignment, but I hope to see you again."

Velvet hoped towards the bullhead waiting for her team, and missed Rouge following her with hearts in the eye. The petit teacher stood there until Yang put her arm around her, a big grim on her face.

"I see you meet the bunny. Make you want to show up in class now, eh?"

"Yes…" The teacher answered while still staring to the bullhead Velvet was in.

"Ohohoho, are you interested in Velvet?"

"Yes… WAIT WHAT?" The teacher finally realized what she was saying and jumped off Yang's arms.

"Awww, come on, you would be a cute couple!" The brawler teased, making the teacher go completely red and smoking from her four ears.

"T-that w-would be c-completely i-inappropriate I-I am a t-teacher s-she is an s-student I h-have to g-go to m-my l-lab see ya!"

With that Rouge grabbed the moss bag and rushed inside Beacon, followed by the curious eyes of her students, especially a certain blonde. What they missed was the big smile she held as she almost ran.

…

"Are you sure about that Rouge?" Glynda asked the young teacher as they discussed the idea of her finally showing up in class.

"N-no, b-but t-those f-first y-years w-were so n-nice…" The girl explained as she sipped the tea in her cup.

"They are, yes, sadly not everyone is. We choose you because you are a genius in the field of chemistry and survival techniques, and I will always support you." Glynda said as she put a reassuring hand in Rouge's shoulder.

"T-thanks, G-Glynda. B-by the w-way… w-what c-can y-you t-tell me a-about a s-second y-year s-student c-called V-V-Velvet S-Scarlatina?"

"Oh, a lovely girl, very smart, great Huntress. Why the interest?"

"N-nothing s-special…" Rouge hid her big blush with another sip of tea.

…

Velvet groaned internally when she saw team CRDL. Sure she could beat them to a pulp; she wasn't a second year for nothing. But she also knew they would just move to an easier target and with the year coming to a close, soon those would be the freshmen. So she gritted her teeth and tried to pass unnoticed by them.

The pain she felt in one of her rabbit ears proved that to be ineffective.

"Hey, were you are thinking you are going?" Cardin started as his team laughed.

"I have class, let me go!" Velvet spoke between her teeth.

"What, an animal like you have no class, you need is training like any pet. Me and me boys can do that for you." They laughed again and Velvet was one offense away of breaking the boy's hand, but a small voice interfered.

"L-let h-her g-go!"

They turned to see Rouge standing there, trembling in fear, with the angriest face she could muster. There was a moment of shocked silence from everyone before team CRDL started laughing at her.

"Prof. Peach?" Velvet spoke, looking at the girl.

"Wait, she is Prof. Peach?" Sky said in shock first. "Cardin, if she is a teacher we better get out of here."

"What? Don't be an idiot! Of course a lowly Faunus is not a teacher here! They are trying to deceive us! Don't worry little girl, as soon as we finish with this filthy one we will teach you a lesson." Cardin snarled at Rouge and turned back to Velvet, but someone pulled him by his collar and shoved a scroll on his face.

"Look here you piece of shit! I am Professor Rouge Peach, top graduate of Beacon university with two PhDs! And it is against Beacon rules to bully or do any type of racist remark! Now you will let go of Ms. Scarlatina right now or instead of detention, I will make sure to have the pathetic excuse of human beings you are expelled!"

Cardin and his team watched shocked as the small girl growled at them, and they had no idea how she could put so much power in her voice. So much that they let go of Velvet in shock, and the girl moved to the teacher's side. Her scroll showed her qualifications and her position as a teacher at Beacon, so there was no way to deny the truth.

"C-Cardin, better we do as the teacher says…" Sky shakily stated, but Cardin growled at his team.

"I won't obey a dirty Faunus! Besides, we can take her…" he turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch standing behind Velvet and Rouge. She was clearly displeased at them.

"Mr. Winchester, are my ears deceiving me or you was about to threat a member of the staff?" Cardin gagged for a moment and when he was about to speak she cut him. "I see that you and your team still need some… teaching on why your attitude is unacceptable, and now the four of you will accompany me. Prof. Peach, please escort Ms. Scarlatina for her class."

The teacher grabbed Velvet's hand and walked together towards the classroom in big strides as they walk, despite her big strides being slow paced for the taller bunny girl. As they arrived at the door, she finally let the adrenaline down and sighed, ignoring she was still holding the bunny girl's hand. Velvet just giggled at the teacher and smiled softly.

"Thanks for the save, Prof. Peach."

"Oh… Er… Y-you a-are w-welcome…" The shy girl finally let go of Velvet's hand and stared at their feet again. Velvet let another small giggle out.

"You are a nice teacher; I really want to have more classes with you. See you later."

"S-see y-you…" The small teacher stood by the door for a few minutes before leaving with a big smile in her face.

…

The first years entered the room expecting to just find another assignment written in the blackboard, but instead many got surprised to see a small girl with pink and sakura colored hair writing on it. At the end of the text was the drawing of a peach as she turned around with a big smile. The students were clearly shocked to see someone actually inside that class.

"Seat down, class. For most of you this is our first meeting. I am Prof. Peach, but you can call me Rouge. I am your survival techniques' teacher, and don't let my young age deceive you, I am more than qualified to teach this class. You might think your Aura, Semblances and weapons are all you need, but I will teach you that you are all wrong. Sometimes you will need more than that to survive in the field. Questions?"

No one answered, mostly because they were all surprised to see the mysterious professor actually was a beautiful petit woman. Teams RWBY and JNPR gave her reassuring smiles and waves, while the rest was too busy processing exactly what was happening. Rouge smiled and sat by her table, finally able to let all her worries go. She finally resumed talking, ready to be a true professor in Beacon.

"Peachy."

…

A.N.: That is all folks!

Well, for the future, I am planning a new story; maybe doing a bit of polyamorous stuff, but it will be directly linked with this story. :3


End file.
